Rob X
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Robbie wins the chance of a lifetime. He's going to attend Degrassi for an entire semester. Will there be an heavy heart taken up north? *Victorious.Degrassi crossover*
1. A Coyne like Entrance

Disclaimer- **I do not own Victorious nor Degrassi.**

**This is my first crossover, one involving two of my favorite series Victorious and Degrassi. Robbie is the mc of Victorious that I have written on frequently. Katie Matlin was recently introduced to Degrassi this season and I've liked her character ever since. So I was all like, why not write about both of them in one story? I hope you enjoy reading this crossover. Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>The auditorium was packed with Hollywood Arts students all excited and hoping their name was drawn from the hat in order to win the opportunity of studying abroad for a semester. The students were salivating at the thought of living in a different country for a few months and familiarizing themselves with the culture associated with it. Tori, Jade, Andre, and Beck were in the front row, being anxious and dreaming (in their own respective way) about what would happen if they won. Meanwhile-<p>

"Robbie, you're being too clingy."

"Isn't that what you've been as well? I can't believe we're fighting like this, isn't a couple supposed to be happy all the time?"

"_Now students," Sikowitz began, "I know you're all excited about who will be the winner of the study abroad program."_

"Not when… forget it let's not fight anymore hun okay?"

"Oh no, you can't just end it on that note. Finish the sentence!"

"Okay, ya want me to finish? A couple is not happy, not when one person doesn't see the writing on the wall."

"_The winner for the study abroad program is…"_

"So that's how it is, you're breaking up with me?"

"Sorry Robbie, I'm not having fun anymore in this relationship, it's better that we end it now and find a, uh, **new beginning**."

"_Robbie Shapiro!" Everyone was shocked at first, but then they started to applaud for Robbie, whom went AWOL after getting dumped. The friends got up in unison and wondered where Robbie went so he can claim his grand prize. _

"Robbie's not here," said a concerned Cat whom was pacing around, calling her good friend Robbie's name, but to no avail. Tori looked up, down, left, and right for her friend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Jade, have you seen Trina?" Jade looked at her with an incredulous look, like why would you ask _me_ that question. Andre and Beck both shrugged, not knowing of Trina's whereabouts. Just then when the lights came back on, Trina came through them, some light mascara she sported running down her cheek. Tori and Cat were the only ones to run to her side and see if she was okay. Through sniffles, Trina told the girls that she "made the biggest mistake of my life."

_I miss that person and already I'm already suffering from the effects of my decision._

* * *

><p>The new president of student council was prepared for the exchange student's arrival. Her hair nicely done and her lips lightly glossed, Katie Matlin was checking her phone.<p>

"Any minute now Marisol, we're going to have the first exchange student from Hollywood Arts at **our** school. If this goes well, there could be a potential partnership in the making."

"You… seem really caffeinated girl. Relax, don't you have Dr- _oh yeah…_" It was known that Marisol says foot-in-mouth statements, so Katie was not bothered when her best friend brought up her now 4 month ex boyfriend. She took a little time to deal, but now she was 100% free from Drew and his issues. Just as Katie was about to make a call, a limo turns the corner as many girls are anxious to see who the new boy at their school will be. Braking hard, the chauffeur turns off the ignition and makes his way to the side where he opens the door.

"Welcome Hollywood Arts student to Degrassi Community School…"

"I'm Robbie Shapiro and I'm honored to be attending Degrassi for the semester." Being the real that he is, Robbie shakes Simpson's hand, daps it with some of the guys and for a few brief moments… locks eyes with the Student Council president.

"I don't believe we've met,"

"You've only been a Degrassi student for 71 se-seconds." Katie could not help but smile at the charm Robbie brought with him, but she reminded herself that she needs to behave presidentially. Katie flirtingly bit a corner of her lips when Marisol reminded her that she needs to show Robbie around.

"Mrs. President, show Robbie around now!"

"Oh right, follow me Robbie."

"Duly noted." So the semester begins abroad for Robbie, and he likes what he sees thus far.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is short, but it is the introduction to what is to come later. You liking where I'm going with it? Review your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Following Her Lead

Disclaimer= **I neither own Victorious or Degrassi. I wish I did because things would be far different then what is currently canon…**

**FINALLY, I can start writing new chapters for Rob X. As previously stated this is my first crossover and why not chose these two series and specifically, these two characters? I had material written down for the next few chapters, but I lost that paper so I'll do my best to remember what it was that I wanted to type. I'll transition between Degrassi and Hollywood Arts from time to time, past and present settings among the few. I plan on Rob X being five chapters, but that may change if new material is thought of. The first chapter was an introductory one, now we're getting real. So here it is, Chapter 2 of Rob X! Enjoy reading it and leave reviews for my first crossover!**

* * *

><p>The day was not going to start off well for Trina. She thought that it would be a fresh start for her, what with no Robbie being clingy to her and all. That, however, was not the case at all. It was almost time for Robbie, her now ex-boyfriend to leave and she was there at Hollywood Arts to see him off before he hopped on an airplane to travel to Toronto, Ontario Canada and begin his study abroad program. She quietly slipped behind Tori and her friends as the last group of people to send Robbie off before he went to Canada.<p>

_Bye Robbie, have fun eh!_

_Take care Robbie, make sure you use scissors over there._

_Later bruh!_

…

Trina wanted desperately to say have a great time or better yet, pull him to the side just before he put one foot on the step and say how sorry she was in ending things the way that they did. She wanted to say those three words. Trina made sure she stood out, with the outfit she wore on their first date plus with some, um, tailoring done. She shouted out but the cheers drowned out her voice, and Robbie ascended up to the plane and inside, where he was finally out of view. He did peer his head through the window, but there was no way to open it. The sound of the airplane drowned out his ex-girlfriend's I love you, screamed at the top of her lungs. Tori noticed her sister mouthing the words that were not audible to anyone and the intended recipient of it. The plane soon was out of sight and everyone dispersed, but Trina stood there transfixed to the sky, as if Robbie would beg the pilot to turn around and come back.

"Come on Trina, he's not coming back for a long time." Tori grabbed her sister's hand so they could go home, but the moment that she made eye contact with her crushed her. She had never seen so much emotion in Trina's eyes, which were usually filled with narcissism and conceit. Her sister was crushed and soon used Tori's chest to bawl her eyes out.

"I made a huge mistake Tori! I should never have broken up with Robbie. I'm feel so sad that he's gone for the summer."

"Look on the bright side Trina! You have a whole summer to do stuff, and to think things over so that when Robbie comes back from Canada, you say what's on your mind, and I'm sure he'll miss you?" Trina seemed to feel better about the reassurance, something Tori herself didn't really believe. _Come on sis, _Tori thought to herself, _a teenage boy is overseas for months and going to enjoy everything the city has to offer… __**everything**__. I'm not sure if he'll seek you out the minute he returns…_ Tori didn't dare share these "true sentiments" she felt about Trina and Robbie's study abroad for fear of hurting her sister even more.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later at Degrassi- Robbie arrived and the Degrassi Student Council President, Katie Matlin, enthusiastically greets him…<em>

"I'm Robbie Shapiro and I'm honored to be attending Degrassi for the semester." Being the real that he is, Robbie shakes Simpson's hand, daps hands with some of the guys and for a few brief moments… locks eyes with the Student Council president, which made her swoon with joy.

"I don't believe we've met,"

"You've only been a Degrassi student for 71 se-seconds." Katie Matlin could not help but smile at the charm Robbie brought with him, but she reminded herself that she needs to behave presidentially as she will be sought by him regarding Degrassi navigation. Katie flirtingly bit a corner of her lips when Marisol reminded her that she needs to show Robbie around now.

"Mrs. President, show Robbie around now!"

"Of course, follow me Robbie."

"Duly noted." So the semester began for Robbie abroad, away from his friends from Hollywood Arts, away from his family and away from Trina… _She _ended it with him, so why would have any lingering feelings? Once it's done, it's done, _fin_, and _terminated_. Robbie really was going to enjoy this study abroad program because he didn't believe he had a chance to win. Now that he was in Canada at the famous Degrassi Community School, he was already liking what he saw thus far.

**xxx**

"This is the gymnasium, where our physical education activities occur. Everything from basketball to field hockey is played here. Oh, and sometimes special announcements are said here. You like it?"

"I've never been the sports type of guy, but I'll make it a point to learn how to play basketball, hockey, and soccer while I'm over here." The last sport Robbie named resonated within Katie, and she quickly turned around so he wouldn't see her blushing and rubbing her hands that were sweaty palmed.

"You like soccer Robbie?" Katie said quickly because she felt that Robbie was looking at her quizzically.

"I've seen matches on television sometimes; _El __Clásico_ is very popular in California, as well as the Manchester Derby." Katie played with her hair as she liked what the Hollywood Arts student was saying, despite not ever having played in a competitive game before.

"Maybe we can kick the ball around sometime Katie? I mean, if your time permits as you have a full plate I take with being student council president and full time student,"

"Sure, I'd love that!" Katie turned around as she regained her composure as she flashed a big smile at Robbie. A few seconds passed by as silence ensued, eventually Katie escorting Robbie out of the gymnasium and continuing the tour. The Media Immersion room was next, as they both took a break by checking email.

"Do Degrassi students use TheSlap?" Katie looked up from her computer screen to look at Robbie with a confused look. She said that no one at this school knows what TheSlap is, talking about that they use Face Range.

"Think of it as the Canadian Facebook. It probably is, but they wanted to stand out by giving a different, but similar name. Do you want to sign up for Face Range?"

"Sure, why not; best get acclimated with everything Degrassi students like since I am one now." Robbie soon signed up for Face Range and cooingly asked Katie if she had an FR. Katie laughed and nodded that she did, so Robbie quickly added her.

"I'll play around with FR later; I'm sure the principal will not like it if we take too long of a break." After logging off from the computers, Robbie and Katie set off for Drama Club.

"Wow, this is like the indoor Full Moon Jam!" "What?" "Oh, it's a concert at Hollywood Arts during a full moon. It's mandatory that we perform at the Jam."

"I see… this is our Drama Club as you can see. We've had some legendary plays and performances thought up in here. I'm sure you'll like it in this club."

"I signed up for Drama Club before I stepped on the plane to get over here!" Robbie and Katie both shared a laugh as they sat down and stared at the practice stage before them.

"I really like it here, and it's only my first day."

"I'm honored to be student council president during a study abroad program. It's so exciting."

"_Co-sign_"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I was agreeing with you Katie. It truly will be an unforgettable experience, being a student at Degrassi Community School. I think apart of International High School Programs during study abroad, you're supposed to immerse yourself in the culture _and_ language. You and everyone else that I greeted today speak fluent English."

"Silly, you can take a foreign language class!" Katie could not contain her laughter as Robbie inadvertently put his hand atop of his. Katie noticed, but she did not grow uncomfortable or anything of the sort. They were being chill with each other, which was perfectly okay with them. Both of them were closing in on leaning against each other, but Marisol barged in, saying that someone was planning a "student council coup" and that she "quickly gathered the student council members for an emergency meeting." Katie said bye to Robbie and she was off, determined to stop the student council coup from happening. Marisol looked at Robbie with a skeptical look and then she soon followed after Katie.


	3. Fair Rate

Disclaimer= **I do not own Degrassi or Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Katie had been giggling more than she had in a long time, maybe more than ever before. There was a foreign exchange student from the United States whom did not look foreign at all. To her, Robbie Shapiro did not seem like someone who would have much culture shock, but rather he'd blend in fine and quickly be about that Degrassi life. It was weird that a boy knew so much about soccer, despite not being involved in sports. I mean, they already had a "play date" set up! Oh, but she was so busy… Marisol informed her that some students we're planning a coup of the student council. She gave a skeptical look to Robbie as she followed after her best friend.<p>

"Excuse me, but I suppose the tour is over? What would be the next thing I'd do?" Marisol stopped and told Katie that'd she dropped her phone, that she'd catch up "in just a bit," which was an obvious lie as she wanted to have a quick chat with, as she put it, the new kid.

"New kid,"

"It's Robbie,"

"Whatever… you start classes tomorrow. Glad you're here because you seem like you'll fit right in at Degrassi. HOWEVER, don't get so chummy with my best friend."

"You mean Katie? I apologize if you interpreted her showing me around the school as flirting, but I'm simply being myself. Katie's a very pretty girl whose plate is full. Someone with a full-time schedule and involved in the extracurricular activities she's in would likely have little time to hang out with people aside from immediate friends, less time with a foreign exchange student… anyways she's seems to be poignant regarding her presidency, but I bet she's a sweetheart once you get to know her."

Marisol couldn't help but smile at Robbie's words for her best friend.

"I'll have my eye on you new kid, don't get in too much trouble. Oh, go and get your locker number and combination lock from Simpson."

"Simpson, you're referring to the principal?"

"Yes, BYE!" Marisol was off, hurrying to catch up to Katie before she figured out what really was going on.

**xxx**

Katie stormed in the student council office, expecting the leader of the coup to be in her chair, and she was ready to let him or her have some choice words thrown at them. Nobody was there, she looked around and went back outside to see a potential ambush by them, but no one was there. Her suspicions were confirmed when Marisol ran up to her and had the _deer in the headlights_ look about her.

"Mare, you lied about the coup, didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry Katie," Marisol was profusely apologizing, but Katie had none of it, rather she returned to the Student Council office to check on stuff and to log in to Face Range. Katie immediately saw a new message in her inbox. She clicked it:

_Subject: Hello…_

_Hey Katie, what's up? Thanks for the tour, I'm really going to like this school. I never got the chance to give you my phone number. Here it is, hope to hear from you soon! –Robbie_

Robbie left a P.S. was a link to a soccer highlight from the recent Copa Del Rey championship, where CR7 headed that ball into the corner. Katie screamed _goal!_ as Marisol curiously looked over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the lie Katie…" Marisol didn't know what else to say, but Katie seemed to be a better mood, hugging her best friend and saying that all was forgiven.

"I could've sworn that you were mad at me earlier, what happened?" Marisol looked at the computer screen and that told the answer to her own question. Katie couldn't help but smile at her phone. She asked her if the coup had something to do with Robbie.

"The new kid at our school? Perhaps… were you flirting with the new kid?" Katie gave the political answer.

"I was only giving Robbie a tour of the school, nothing more nothing less." Marisol found that hard to believe, so she pressed on with the questioning.

"You're a sweetheart Katie, at least that's what Robbie said."

"Wait, Robbie said that I was a sweetheart?" Marisol relayed to Katie the conversation she had with Robbie when she left to tend to the pseudo student council coup. She told her about how he believed that because of her very busy schedule, that she'd only have time to hang out with immediate friend, less time for hanging out with foreign exchange students.

"Seems like this Robbie has low self-esteem,"

"Brilliant analysis Madame Watson,"

"I'm serious… if you two are going to hang out, well, he doesn't think you'd make time for him because of how busy you are."

"Don't say that Mare, I'll make time for him. We'd agreed to kick the ball around sometime; and we will soon. I don't know of anyone at this school that has the soccer acumen that he does. We were in the gym earlier during his tour, and he started talking about _El Clasico_, which is,"

"I get it Katie, he knows his soccer. I'm just saying be careful. This is the first day you've talked to him. Go out with him if you wish, but be careful because you don't know him that well yet."

"I understand, thanks for your concern Mare." Marisol hugs Katie and she exits, leaving Katie alone in the student council room.

* * *

><p><em>Robbie and Katie play date next chapter…<em>


	4. Fair Play

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious or Degrassi.**

**During the break, I was working on setting another site up to write stuff in that has the same name used on here. I think the ****HUBS**** are coming along nicely, give them a read sometime and spread the word. **

**I'm honored to be writing a cross over pairing these two together.**

**S/O to the Rade Nation and every Robbie and Katie fan out there, every writer on here that enjoys writing stories about Robbie or Katie. **

**Now then, I'm pleased to present Chapter 4 of Rob X: **_**Fair Play**_**. The play date chapter you all have been waiting for. Enjoy it and review it!**

* * *

><p><em>There was a foreign exchange student from the United States whom did not look foreign at all. Robbie Shapiro did not seem like someone who would have much culture shock, but he blended in fine and quickly being about that Degrassi life.<em>

The day seemed to have gone by quickly, and the next few days had the same effect. It was finally time for the play date and Katie was excited for it. Her busy schedule did not allow her time to think about it until now and she was glad for that. She will enjoy it more now that the play date is her sole focus. Katie, per Robbie's suggestion, was going through her closet to see what jersey she should wear to the field.

Robbie was nervous about the play date. At first glance and their discussion about soccer in the gymnasium, he thought she was an incredible girl and damn lucky that she would even give someone like him a passing glance. They seemed to have hit it off well, and now he was going to don the sport goggles that he rarely wore. How should he style his hair, like Neymar or Paolin? He went for the Santos striker look.

**xxx**

They met at the field, and Katie had to keep from laughing. Robbie didn't mind, as he was busy checking out how gorgeous Katie looked in the powder blue jersey she was wearing.

"Did you play as the #9 for your club?" Robbie inquired, to which Katie said sometimes.

"They had me at the wing, which was fine because I had the speed and foot for the crosses. I prefer the #9 because, well, who doesn't like scoring goals?" That was true. #9's play up front in whatever formation a team will play, and Katie sincerely believed that position was where she could be best utilized.

"I didn't get to play much whilst at Hollywood Arts,"

"Come again?"

"Sure, I didn't get to play much whilst at,"

"You did it again!" Katie apologized for her continuous interruptions, but she found it admirable that a boy comfortably embedded Ye Olde English.

"Thank you, I like to mix up my conversations once in a while."

"That's really great." Katie shyly passed the soccer ball with the insides of her feet, something that melted Robbie's insides. After a while, she asked what they will be doing.

"The only time we did intramurals at Hollywood Arts was soccer, specifically penalty kicks. I converted the most kicks on my team, so I wanted to see who would win in a game up to 5."

"Funny Robbie, I was first choice for my club team to take the PK's. No chance." Katie winked as she headed to goal first. _Ladies first_, Robbie said as he set the ball in the PK spot and motioned her towards it.

"That's nice, but flattery won't work on me. _This is my turf!_"

"I appreciate you, so you can go first. I'm simply being a gentleman." Robbie's wink distracted Katie's senses for a moment, but she soon got focused. Dropping her arm, she hit a well-placed shot to the upper right corner that Robbie, showing surprising hops, nearly saved but the kick ultimately proved too fast, zooming past his fingers. **1-0**

Robbie was up next, doing a Fire Nation salute before hitting the same shot, but in the opposite corner. **1-1**

Katie was up again, hands on her hips and she pondered what type of kick she would be doing. Swerve or curve was the question at hand. For foot, it was a low power shot, which Robbie barely stopped. He got hype for the save. **1-1**

Robbie was up again, announcing that he was already going to use his "trump kick." Putting his hand of his hips, Robbie hit a swerve with his left foot, completely fooling Katie. **2-1 **

Katie knew that this would be a battle, but she was ready for it. Competition brought out the best of everyone, her included. _He's not the only one that can southpaw it_, she told herself. She hit a toe poke with her left foot, the ball curving to the right just out of Robbie's reach. **2-2**

Each made their next two kicks, tying the score up at 4. Robbie set the ball in the PK spot and started an intense stare at it. Katie asked what was up, wiping a bead of sweat off her sinus.

"We are tied 4 a piece, best of two or sudden death?"

"Sudden death," both said at the same time. Rock paper scissors was how they were to decide who got first crack of sudden death. Whoever made the PK was going to win. If the first shooter missed, the second would get a chance to make the kick. If the second person misses, the game would end in a draw.

"We should put something on this sudden death,"

"I agree… I will let you know after I make the kick."

"You lost rock paper scissors, so I'm kicking first. Did I tell you how many game-winning kicks I've made?" Robbie feigned a frown, obviously not impressed with Katie's record. He was ready to block the shot that he really wanted to save. Katie knew exactly what kick she would do… She followed through on the kick and then?

_**I appreciate you**_

Those three words resonated in Katie's head as she slightly chunked her kick, which allowed Robbie to make the save. Quickly setting the ball down to the PK spot, he went through his routine. Katie looked as though she dipped her fingers in some hot oil, very focused was her facial expression. Robbie took a step further away that what was the norm for a penalty kick and sped to the ball. Instead of kicking a blaster to the right, he kicked a deft chip shot that calmly made its way into the goal. Robbie did a Robert Griffin, dropping to his knees and celebrating a victorious moment. Katie walked up to him and congratulated him on a well-deserved victory.

"You played well Katie that was seriously the best date I've ever been on."

"Do tell…" Robbie gave abridged reasoning as to why that was the best date he'd ever been on, though it was still lengthy. He didn't mention Trina by name, though he surmised Katie's girl instincts knew he was referring to a previous person.

"You're one of the sweetest guys I know." She meant it too… Katie's schedule prevented her from dating frequently. If things gelled with Robbie, she would let him know about her "previous people."

"I'd love to go on another date with you, if you're not too busy."

"I'll make time for you Robbie, don't you worry about that." Katie winked at Robbie and looked at her phone. It was nearing time for her to be home so she said her goodbye and was off. Classically, Robbie gently grabbed her arm and pulled her in close to him. Lights started to go off in the field, but their lights were shining brighter. An intimate kiss on the lips kept the switches on the **ON **position.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Game on! Play date aftermath next chapter…<strong>_


	5. Fair Play 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious nor Degrassi.**

**BACK WITH MY FIRST UPDATE IN 2013! I made a resolution to post/update my stories, and I intend to fulfill said resolution. S/O to all my readers, thank you for being loyal.**

**Chapter 5 of Rob X… Fair Play 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll make time for you Robbie, don't you worry about that." <em>

Two weeks have passed since their soccer date, and Robbie sported a continuous smile from ear to ear. What a perfect time and with a kiss that enlightened the dark. Things were going very well for him in the exchange program- whereas the struggle was constant to make friends and get people to hang out with him that were not the usual suspects, Robbie found that to be contrary at Degrassi. He had friends, was always chatting on FaceRange and a regular at the Dot.

Katie was happy as well. Nothing but positive vibes coming from the date and felt a surge in motivation in not only her student council duties, but her school work as well. She kept in contact with Robbie and though she had no time to go out in the weeks after the soccer date, it was a priority for her to see again the man that made her smile and feel good.

* * *

><p><em>Towards the end of summer<em>

We skip towards the end of summer, with Robbie taking advantage of the summer program classes the exchange program of Degrassi and Hollywood Arts had. Nearing the end of his stay, he desperately wanted to stay for the fall and take advantage of the final semester allowed per the exchange program guidelines. He was at the Dot waiting for the phone call from the program director, sipping on pop whilst waiting for the fries to cook.

Never mind the fact that Robbie was tapping his fingers like he had a Red Bull, furthest from his thoughts was the girl with whom he had a magical night with on the pitch early in the program. Katie got really busy with student council and her various other commitments. She called him a few days prior to profusely apologize for not following up with Robbie, that time got the best of her.

"Hey I understand Katie; you got much on your plate. I had the most amazing time on our soccer date. I'll never forget that."

"Thank you, you're such a sweet guy."

The feelings of being valued and appreciated meant quite a lot to Robbie. What could he do but shrug and keep it moving?

"The fries sure are taking a long time to cook,"

"Here's your order sir," a familiar voice said that instantly charged Robbie's synapses. What was KATIE (out of all people) doing there on the late Friday afternoon, when she had to prepare for the fall semester?

"Katie?! I thought you were swamped with work from school…" Robbie trailed off, leaving the subliminal of disappointment. Katie apologized again for not making time for them, rehashing the reasons during their phone call.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure, though you'll have to excuse me for a moment when I get my phone call from the exchange program director. I'm dying to stay for the fall semester."

"You really like Degrassi, huh?"

"Like it? I LOVE this school! It's so much better than Hollywood Arts, by a country mile. I got friends here while over there, I often felt like a ghost. It was not fun, felt like darkness to me." Katie looked on with sadness, the boy sitting across from her sounded depressed when discussing his former school.

Robbie went to work on the fries, not saying anything for a few minutes. Eventually, he told Katie that all good things must come to an end (regarding the exchange program).

"I know that I'll eventually have to return to Hollywood Arts, back to that life… I'm hoping to extend this, this _new life_ one more semester, you know?" Katie agreed wholeheartedly, flashing a smile as Robbie returned the eye contact. Some soft jazz music started to play, the type of music that gravitates people to each other. Not too long after the music started playing, Robbie and Katie's hands touched each other.

"I have a couple of hours to kill before my curfew… let's do something." Robbie thought for a minute and inquired about Above the Dot.

"Can they open it for us when there are no performances scheduled?"

"I'm sure they could, let me ask management." Katie approached the manager on staff and asked, getting permission to head to Above the Dot for an hour.

"Let's go Robbie!"

* * *

><p>The woman could no longer stay away. Paying out of her own pocket to get into the program, access was granted for the elder Vega sister. She would indeed be attending the Fall semester at Degrassi on a special exemption. On the plane to Canada, she immersed herself on all things Degrassi so she wouldn't be ghost upon touching down on the soil.<p>

After settling down in her room at her host's house, she headed to the Dot. Sipping her coffee, Trina heard the music blaring upstairs and asked the manager what the hubbub was about.

"The other exchange student in your program is up there with Degrassi's student council president." Trina set her cup down and immediately bolted upstairs for Above the Dot. Hitting the brakes before falling down face first through the door, she didn't want to freak Robbie out by storming in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twist! Katie will soon meet the former woman of the man she's falling hard for… <strong>_

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS FOR ROB X**


	6. Fair Play 3

Disclaimer= I do not own Degrassi nor do I own Victorious.

**Shock developments and other rare things will be written in this chapter… enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

* * *

><p>Trina hustled up the stairsteps, coming face to face with the door that once past it, will lead her inside to what she yearned to see for so long. Just as her hand is gripping the door knob, her smart phone buzzes, indicating a new text message.<p>

_Call me…_

She could not believe the sender of the text messaged her at such an hour. Trina called and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Trina, how are things?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend… _Beck?_" Trina was just as shocked as anyone that Beck had called her. No person in the group really cared about Trina like that but nonetheless, there was that call.

"Why don't you come down and I'll treat you to a can of pop."

"Pop?"

"Canadian soda, pop,"

"I'm sorry Beck… While that does not nice right now, I kind have something I've been wanting to do for MONTHS," Trina said in a hush-hush tone in order not have her cover blown, " Robbie will be mine once again…"

"Older Vega, get down here, and let's talk." The way that Jade said that made the hairs on Trina's neck stand up. She reluctantly trekked downstairs and returned inside the Dot, where Beck and Jade chilled. Taking her seat in the corner table where they were, Trina chugged down a can of pop and hissed at one of them to start talking.

"We think you are making a big mistake by being here right now Trina. Do you remember the day you dumped Robbie,"

"Which I immediately regretted, how could I not remember that night?!"

"Yeah, um Robbie participated in the program so he could get away from you."

"How would you guys know that?!" Bade simply shrugged their shoulder, as if to say that the reasoning was a general consensus.

_"Sorry Robbie, I'm not having fun anymore in this relationship, its better that we end it now and find a, uh,__**new beginning**__."_

Trina was not going to relieve tears that started inside of her the second she said that, so she bolted from the table and returned upstairs to enter Above the Dot…

…_Meanwhile_

"I like the look of this place."

"Haven't you been here already?"

"Yeah…" Katie and Robbie shared a laugh as they took a seat on the stage. After some more conversation, things got quiet between them. Robbie looked at Katie with a look of disappointment.

_He remembered the happiness he felt when she said yes to hanging out again… but it did not happen. Robbie had left class one day and as he was, Katie and Marisol walked past him. He said hello to Katie, but she did not pick that up to return the greeting. Marisol turned around as Katie was talking just fast enough to see Robbie walking out the doors with his head down. _

"Why did you never keep your promise to me?"

"You know I wanted to see you again, I yearned to. School got in the way, student council got in the way. I simply got too busy and completely forgot the person that I am…" Katie's next words were inaudible due to the tears streaming down. Robbie got his handkerchief and wiped Katie's tears away, classic.

"I understand completely Katie, it was just some guy thing that dictated that I _had _to have you all to myself. You have a life, you have responsibilities that people depend on you for. You don't have to cry anymore Katie, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere…" Robbie's phone rang, the caller being the representative of the exchange program.

"Did I get a stay with the program?!"

"Unfortunately Mr. Shapiro, your request for a stay in the program has been denied."

"WHAT?! Why not, who made the decision to deny,"

"Please lower your voice when you are talking to me Mr. Shapiro. Another student from Hollywood inquired about the opportunity in the program and we at the exchange program have granted her request to be the next exchange student to attend Degrassi Community School."

"_Who was the student from my school that wanted to attend Degrassi?_" The remainder of the phone call was unheard by Robbie, for the answer to the question barged through the doors of Above the Dot.

"TRINA!" Trina saw Robbie and immediately lunged at him for a fierce hug. Continuing to be seated on the stage, Katie noticed that Robbie did not return the hug and was not eager to see this woman that will attend Degrassi the following semester.

"_Oh my goodness, Robbie is going back…_"

"It's so good to see you Robbie, you don't know how much I missed you, and it was killing me that you were so far away. I'm here now and you and I can get back together."

"PLEASE LET GO OF ME." The roar in that command was instant, as Trina let go of her embrace. Robbie looked at Katie, who had a sad look as she was biting her lip to avoid crying.

"That's cool that you got into the program, but take one guess as to who they kicked out to make room for you?!" Trina immediately was filled with regret as she was the one who kicked Robbie out of the program.

"Thanks to you Trina, who dumped me and made me feel like the biggest loser on the face of this planet, I came to Degrassi. Something happened though- I LOVE THIS SCHOOL, much more than Hollywood Arts. No one cared about me there, I was an outcast,"

"That can't be true Robbie," chimed Katie, "you had Trina and other friends I'm sure."

"Oh no Katie, it was not like that at all. Trina and I got together, which made me happy. As soon as she dumped me,"

"Which I totally regret doing,"

"Whatever! As soon as Trina dumped me, I immediately felt lonely and a loser. Now this isn't a sign that I'm so damn clingy that I need a girl 24/7, but rather I lost someone that I thought cared about me, someone that made me feel valued…" Robbie continued to walk towards the door, his heart bleeding from the new wounds made thanks to the daggers.

"_Someone whom I thought loved me._" It was after this said, barely audible for the two women in the room to hear, that Robbie left Above the Dot.

"I LOVE YOU ROBBIE!" Well damn, that was said in unison like two points coinciding in a graph. Trina and Katie looked at each other and glared, throwing everything that they had from their respective arsenals. Get used to it, you'll be at the same school for a semester.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One more chapter…<strong>_


	7. Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Victorious.**

* * *

><p>Each step felt like hundreds, like a vile of stunted life motion slowed every progressing step. Robbie got the call of a lifetime alright, one that did not exactly have him jumping up for joy. He lashed out not because of some axe to grind with Trina, but rather it was more due to disappointment. Katie was going to make an effort to be with him, to give him the attention that he yearned for, that he coveted. Things were going to be great for his final semester at Degrassi, but NOPE Trina was there to rue his life it would seem.<p>

Robbie was level with the street, bursting through the Dot's doors to grab his things. Everything was now moving so fast now that he was "leveled." With that state of mind (aftereffects), of course Beck and Jade were not noticed by him. No amount of yelling they did (Yo Robbie! Calm down man, we're here for you…) You know how in the movies during heated moments, the frames come at you in a sloth-like pace? Though the mute button was not turned on, the sound was not clear… _nothing was clear for Robbie as he sidestepped Bade, not acknowledging their presence in the Dot._ Darkness ensued as he ran in the direction of his now old school.

**xxx**

"How could this have happened? HOW!?" Robbie yelled into the night sky, a flickering streetlight in the distance providing scant illumination his way. Nothing was open at the school, so he sat on the stair steps, shivering as the cold weather set in. So many questions were self-asked in rapid succession that had answers, Robbie spoke to the darkness but it did not respond back. The sprinting over to the school, for the time being, was his collateral for crying his eyes out. "_Quit being a girl Robbie!"_ they would tell him because of his wet live streaming as well as other negative statements verbally trolled. Robbie would simply reply leave me the hell alone, you too would be crying if you went through what I did.

"_I finally get things going my way, and it has to get taken away from me… like previous people opportunities. What the HELL do I have to go back to in California? Teasing from Andre? Teasing from Jade? Pity parties from Tori and Cat? Life is so, so cruel and it is not fair that I'm serving a life sentence for a crime I know I did not commit."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Robbie saw a figure walking towards him. The figure was that of a girl, but he just… wanted to go home. Robbie had come to accept that things simply were never going to roll his way. As he walked to his residence of his host family, the figure was gone. _But she was walking towards me_, Robbie could have sworn. No matter because whomever it could have been, nothing was going to change. Robbie was returning to Hollywood Arts, whether he liked it or not.

_Meanwhile back at Above the Dot…_

They had both proclaimed their love for one man. One of the women had come to realize what her true feelings were for the exchange student from America, while the other had flown all the way to Canada to be with the man she loved, but making a grave mistake in the process. Neither Katie nor Trina had said anything for almost 45 minutes, as the former contemplated smashing her smart phone to smithereens.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Trina Vega?"

"How about, welcome to Degrassi? That's your responsibility as Student Council President, is it not?" Now Katie wanted to smash 1,000 soccer balls to her face. She kept it 100% political, being cordial as she said more pleasantries. It was a brisk cold outside, causing Katie to put her hoodie on. She walked home, crying softly in the dark.

_Several months later…_

The months went by fast for Robbie. He got top honors at the Full Moon Jam and improved his ventriloquist skills exponentially as well as acting skills. The semester at Hollywood Arts came into a close. After an early exit from the Christmas party at Tori's house, Robbie took a cab to Hollywood Arts, paying his fare and sitting at his customary spot at the group's lunch table. It was an unusually cold night in Los Angeles, Christmas Eve. How Robbie got through the semester, he did not know. What he did know was that his lower back was tightening up, so he turned out for a quick stretch. Just then, he saw it! _Not the woman that was approaching him_, but rather that flickering street light that instantly had the memories of Degrassi cascade through his mind. The glasses were off, emotional eyes increasing with the water works.

What Robbie did not know was that someone had come back into his life to put back on his glasses, after clearing the water in them. So he puts on the glasses, glad to be able to see and oblivious to the woman standing in front of him, giddy that she is reunited with him once more.

"Are you okay?" she asks, putting her hand on Robbie's cheek. He replies that he is… that long pause signaling the realization of what was in front of him. The amount of joy that swelled in Robbie's heart upon seeing Katie in front of him, looking beyond beautiful, was too much. Diffusing the impending explosion, he smashed his lips onto hers as things returned to normal.

"H-how did you get here Katie? Oh my goodness, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Robbie said, touching foreheads with his girl. Katie explained how tumultuous the semester at Degrassi was, mentioning Trina and the struggle to be nice to her. Eventually she came around, she told him, and even overheard her and Marisol talking.

"_What's wrong Katie, you haven't really been yourself…"_

"_It's Robbie Mare, I miss him so much,"_

"_Has Trina been messing with you?"_

"_No she hasn't. She's been really nice to me after some initial friction. I-I just miss the man that I love." _

"So Trina promised you that once she was back at Hollywood Arts, that she would not attempt to win me back? No wonder she didn't say a word to me during the Christmas party."

"Nevertheless, I'm just happy to have you in my arms Katie, words cannot express how much I have missed you. I'm saddened that you have to go back to Degrassi, but… I want to tell you how much I love you. I love you so much, it's-"

"I got accepted into USC for the fall. I graduate in May, and after I get my diploma, I'm on the first plane over here." Katie was smiling as she repeatedly kissed Robbie.

"I wish we could be together sooner…" Robbie pouted, but immediately was taken into a fierce hug. Katie pledged to talk to her man everyday, Skype/Facebook whatever medium necessary.

_I'm not going to lose you again._

**FIN**


End file.
